Sorry That I Failed You
by Cold-Day-For-Alligators
Summary: Corvo has been plagued with nightmares, and he's not the only one. He thinks back on recent events and their affects on both himself and young Emily. He just wants her to be happy again.


Corvo sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat. He brought up his hands to cover his eyes while he thought. These nightmares had not been a problem up until a few days back. All the murders had affected him horribly. Sure there was strong reasoning for taking these lives, but it didn't mean that it was any less troubling to do so. He turned over his left hand and inspected the mark that was there. He traced it over with his right hand. This mark; a blessing and a curse.

It was impossible to forget the day the Outsider brought him to the void and "graced" him with his mark. It had all happened so fast, and it changed everything. He had not wanted the mark; had not asked for it in any way, shape, or form. Maybe that was not entirely true. He had wanted revenge for the death of the Empress and the kidnapping of Emily; he was going to go about it more _natural_ ways. However, there were others that could use such a gift to better lives. Corvo chuckled to himself. While that statement was certainly true, he was also using the mark to better lives in a way that was not obvious to everyone.

He got up from the old worn down bed, and made his way to the next room. Corvo peered out of the window and to the tower where young Emily was staying. He was relieved to have her back. It gave him confidence that he had not completely failed his job. However, Emily was acting strange as well. The reasons were obvious though. The death of her mother and being kidnapped. Corvo sighed. His masquerading had had negative affects on her as well. He had seen her drawings of the rat terrorizing a person, and he had seen the drawing of himself standing on a pile of corpses. He hung his head in shame. He hoped that she knew that Corvo and the masked man were two separate entities striving for the same goal. The mask was a symbol. When he killed his targets, people would not see Corvo Attano getting revenge, but a man trying to make a powerful statement.

He carefully made his way down to the bar. He was never one to drink while wallowing in his miseries, but sometimes there was a time and a place for everything. He helped him self to one of the glasses. He turned it over in his hand, looking it over. It was dirtied with dust from years of neglect. So, it had been a while for both him and the glass to fill up on alcohol. Corvo spotted a rag and used it to clean up the glass a bit. He then helped himself to a drink, and made his way into a booth.

It didn't take long for him to be joined by company. He was slightly startled when Samuel placed a gentle hand on his back. The older man took a seat across from him in the booth.

"Couldn't sleep either I see," Samuel assessed. Corvo only responded with a light nod of the head, "Yeah I couldn't either." They were both respectfully silent, both enjoying the company. There had always been a mutual respect between Corvo and Samuel, and truth be told, he was the only one Corvo really trusted other than Emily.

"You've been doing a lot of thinking I'm guessing. All the murders and all. I know what that's like from being in the Navy. It's tough to sleep at night knowing your hands took a life." Corvo looked up at Samuel from his glass. It had always amazed him how the older man knew what he was thinking; how he understood him so vividly.

Corvo opened his mouth to say something, but a movement behind Samuel caught his attention. Samuel turned to see what was so fascinating. He was greeted with the sight of Emily. He made a hand motion for her to join him and Corvo. She shuffled her feet and hesitantly went to join the men. Emily took a seat next to Samuel. Corvo felt something stab at his heart for her not choosing to sit next to him.

"What are you doing up so late?" Samuel questioned her. Emily looked at the table, finding it more interesting to gaze at.

"I had a nightmare," she said weakly. A look of shame crossed over Corvo's face. He knew deep down that he was probably one of the causes for her nightmares. It would also explain why she refused to look at the man who had protected her from birth. Suddenly, Corvo felt embarrassed for drinking to forget his worries; he never wanted Emily to see him so weak. He pushed his glass far off to the side.

So much had changed over the span of a few days. Corvo had thought that everything would be happier, but no feelings of joy came to him now. Emily was back, and that was important, but she was not happy, and that hurt more than the betrayal. He risked a glance at Emily; she was still looking at the table seemingly deep in thought. Tomorrow, Corvo thought, they would play hide-and-seek like they used to. Before everything went to hell.

Emily looked up at Corvo, "Will you draw with me? Just until I feel tired again and go back to sleep?" Corvo nodded, a small smile formed on his lips. Corvo got up and held out his hand for Emily to grab; she did. Samuel said that he would stay down at the bar for a while, and they both bid him a goodnight even though there was nothing good about it.

They went to Corvo's room, since Emily said that she felt more comfortable in there despite circumstances. They sat on the creaky wooden floor, and Emily divided her drawing supplies. Soon Corvo and Emily set to work, drawing in silence. After ten minutes, Emily peeked over at Corvo's drawing and laughed. He had drawn a picture of Jessamine, Emily, and Himself holding hands. However, he was not the best artist, so the features of each person were fairly simple.

"It looks lovely, Corvo. Do you mind if I hang it up in my room?" Emily asked. Corvo shook his head "no" and handed her the drawing. He then looked over at hers. He held his breath, trying to hold back tears. It was of her trapped in a tower in a town that was set on fire. They both chose not to say anything, and Corvo diverted his eyes.

"It's not as happy as yours…" it was an obvious statement made only to fill in the silence. Corvo turned to Emily and trapped her in a tight hug. It took her a few moments to process what had occurred, and once she did she returned the embrace. It was not long until Corvo felt his shoulder become damp with Emily's tears. He only embraced her tighter.

"I am sorry that I failed you, Emily." It was all he could manage before tears interfered with his vision and is voice broke into tight sobs.


End file.
